Curiosity Leads to Tears
by Fan of U
Summary: "I-hiccup-hate this! I hate it!"He growled again and glared at thin air.'I'm going to make them pay. They're so going to regret doing this to me.'
1. Tears and Torture

A stinging sensation was crawling its way into his eyes. He tried to close them as hard as he can, but it was no use. Little beads of water managed to escape and roam freely down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away with one arm, but that didn't stop him from crying more tears. He sniffed, not liking the situation he was in right now.

'Why? How did this happen?'Despite having these thoughts, he knew the answers to them. He knows why and how all of this started. He just wanted to think of something to try to get his mind off of it.

It didn't work, though, as he sniffed yet again.

"This is stupid..."He muttered to himself."Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

He closed his eyes again and rubbed them furiously. He opened them and grunted. A headache was coming along and something was building up inside his chest. Something he couldn't quite place. It was on the tip of his tongue...

Hiccup

"Oh come-hiccup-on!"

'Great...just great! I can't stop-hiccup-crying, I have a splitting-hiccup-headache...and now hiccups?!'He clenched both of his fists and slammed them on the table. He growled in frustration.

"I-hiccup-hate this! I hate it!"He growled again and glared at thin air.'I'm going to make them pay. They're so going to regret doing this to me.'

He heard footsteps approaching. Glaring at the direction the noise was coming from, he waited for them. He wanted them to see his tear soaked face, to hear his annoying hiccups, to glare at them with a glare that would send shivers to even the Kraang...if they...can shiver. Do those aliens even have spines? Never mind that, the point is he wanted them to see what they've done to him.

The footsteps stopped.

"Hey Donnie."The voice said with a smile that irritated him so much.

"Everything all right?"Another voice said in a playful tone that made his blood boil.

"Aw, poor Donnie. What's the matter? You look terrible."A different voice said and snickered. The other two chuckled and laughed.

He opened his mouth to yell at them mercilessly, but before he could...

Hiccup

The three laughed at him loudly as he blushed in embarrassment.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Pretty much."One of the voices said simply.

"Well, it's not!"

"Hey, it's not our fault that you-"

"I know it was my fault! Do I really deserve this kind of punishment, though?!"He interrupted one of the other voices.

"Dude, it's just onions."One voice said with a giggle in his tone.

His eye twitched."Just onions?!"

"Yep! Don't forget to chop them all!"A knife was thrown and imbedded in the wall just a few centimeters away from one of the voices that reminded him the horrors that were still yet to be encountered. The voices screamed and took the hint, running away while still managing to chuckle at their brother's anger and misery. Donnie sighed and sniffed.

"All of this torture...hiccup...because of my curiosity."Some would think that this wasn't his fault. Some would say that it was his brothers fault. He couldn't accept that, though. Even if they had a part in it, he blamed himself the most for being so dumb to not see the possible consequences of it.

He walked towards the wall he threw the knife at and pulled it out."Should of known better."He scolded himself."Shouldn't have-hiccup-listened to them. I can't believe I let them-hiccup-convince me to do that!"

He didn't know who's idea it was, or if they even knew this would happen in the first place. He didn't know his curiosity would lead him to this kind of pain. All he knew was that if he didn't finish chopping the onions, more punishments were going to await him. That, and there would be no dinner tonight.

'Out of all the punishments...no...out of all the things he could have for dinner...he wants onion soup?!'He went up to the table with a frown and looked at the half chopped, merciless onion. A few more were right next to it that were yet to be chopped and ready to make him cry.

After staring at the little vegetable for a few minutes, he slammed his head on the table with a hard thud.

Using his father's cane as a bo staff was not the smartest choice he ever made. He should have asked for permission first. Experimenting it with some ninjutsu moves was pretty fun at the moment, he had to admit. Was it really worth it, though? That was a question he couldn't quite answer for sure.

'Master Splinter is really possessive over his green crystal cane...'

He had to learn that the hard way.

Hiccup

Sniff


	2. More Crying More Pain

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

He grinned wickedly at his victims. The way they screamed in pain filled him with joy. Their tears falling rapidly to the floor was truly a satisfying sight to him. He chuckled loudly, he wanted them to hear how amused he was. His victims tried to glare at him but it was no use, their tears were in the way.

"My mouth! It burns!"

"Aaaaaah! Water...I need water!"

"Why Donnie? Why?!"

He smirked at them and crossed his arms."What's the matter? You don't like the soup I prepared?"

"No!"His three victims yelled in unison!

"Aw, come on. The soup isn't that bad. Master Splinter seems to like it."

"Oh yeah? Does his have hot sauce in it? I don't think so!"

He chuckled."I didn't put any hot sauce, Raph."

"What?! Then what did you put in this?!"

"Relax, Leo. I just added a pepper or two in there. Specifically, a ghost pepper."

"Dude, that's a totally awesome name! Aaaaah my tongue feels like it's on fire!"

"Why don't you get a glass of water then, Mikey?"

"The sink isn't working!"

"Oh no, I wonder why?"Donnie said with sarcasm as he laughed at them."Don't bother checking the fridge either, there's no more fresh water bottles. Not even spring water."

"I can't feel my tongue anymore! How did you even get that pepper?!"

"My tongue is melting! My tongue is melting!"

"I'm gonna kill you Donnie! As soon as this pepper whatever wears off!"

"Im so sorry to say this, Raph but-"

"No your not!"

Donnie chuckled again."Your right I'm not. Anyways, as I was saying, the ghost pepper contains one million Scoville units and-

"Donnie!"

"It's going to burn your tongue until you drink water."He said simply."You can always drink the sewer water."He watched his brothers look at him with wide eyes. They quickly turned their heads to the sewer water and blinked.

'They can't be that desperate...'

His brothers ran past him with intense speed as if their lives depended on it.

'Never mind.'

He went over to them and watched them jump into the sewer water, desperately gulping down the liquid to relieve their tongues despair. The scene was to much for him. He bursted out laughing at their misery.'Revenge is so sweet...or should I say spicy?Heh heh.'

"It's not working!"All of them screamed in unison.

"Well, of course not! Only milk can satisfy the your burning taste buds. Water just spreads it further."

"Then why did you tell us to drink water? Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!"

"I suggested to drink water, I never said it would help."He said, grinning mischievously at Raph, who growled at his response."Besides, if I told any of you that there's only a carton of milk left in the fridge, which only as enough for one glass, then I wouldn't be having so much fun watching all of you suffer now would I?"

The three looked at each other and realized what Donnie said. If there was only enough milk for one, then...

"I call dibs on the milk!"

"No way, Mikey! The milk is mine!"

"Leaders first!"

Donnie laughed some more as he watched his brothers race for the fridge. He watched as Mikey got there first and held the carton up in the air with a victory pose.

"Oh yeah! Who's the turtle? Hey bros, got milk? No, you don't! Ha!"

Leo and Raph ran towards their baby brother and started chasing him around the lair. As Mikey ran for his life he brought the carton of milk just inches away from his scorching mouth, until...

Splash

He tripped and the milk splattered on the floor, the carton empty and slightly damaged from the fall. Leo and Raph tripped on Mikey and saw the mess that's been done."Noooooo!"They all screamed in horror and cried as their last hope for their tongues was gone.

Donnie held his gut and rolled on the floor, laughing his head off."Hey, there's no need, heh heh, to cry over spilled milk guys! Ha ha!"

"No fair!"

"This can't be happening!"

"Why Donnie? Why?!"Mikey yelled again.

"Payback baby! Ha!"

* * *

To everyone:Seriously, ghost peppers are no laughing matter...for Leo, Raph, and Mikey that is. Donnie's seems to think otherwise :)


End file.
